what if
by jimbobjr39
Summary: What if dimitri never turned  what if rose was pregnant  how would every one take there realtionship
1. Chapter 1

****

HEY THIS IS MY FIRST PROPER FAN FIC. HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE R&R

**I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP ASAP IF YOU LIKE IT**

**FROM JIMBOBJR39**  
**XXX**

* * *

I woke to Lissa banging on my door. "Come in Liss" I yelled.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, coming to sit down on my bed. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight white singlet. Her blonde hair was tied back n to a pony tail and she was wearing dark blue converse all stars.

I just pointed to my head.

"the bond" she said, I nodded "ok so Rose we have go an assembly today during third period, don't forget, and are you supposed to be at training now?"

"Nope for once Dimitri gave me…" I stopped mid-sentence feeling nauseous and sprinted towards the bathroom. I threw up and Liss was holding my hair back. After a few minutes I stood up and cleaned my teeth.

"Rose, are you ok" Lissa asked. Worry coming through the bond.

"Yeah Liss, probably just a bug or something. No big deal. Come on let's get to class." I said. I didn't want her worried… but I was worried, damphir don't get sick easily. I quickly changed in to a tight red shirt and skinny jeans and threw a hoodie over the shirt and followed Lissa out of the door.

I walked her to her lesson and then went to mine 15 minutes late because it was on the other side of the campus but I walked slowly. "Miss Hathaway. It's so nice for you to join us today." Stan said with heavy sarcasm.

"Whatever Stan, get on with the class before I fall asleep" I said

"Maybe if you listened you would find it interesting" he yelled. He was getting really pissed of now.

"Maybe if you could teach I would…" ugh nauseous again. I grabbed my books and bolted out of the class to the nearest toilet and threw up again. I was in there for about two minutes. I walked out of the bathroom and Dimitri was standing outside.

"Rose. Are you ok?" he asked concern written all over his face.

"Yeah. I'm ok Dimitri. How did you know I was there?"

"I was in Stan's class watching you two then you ran out so I followed you" he said.

"Ok…"

"I'm guessing you don't want to go back to class Roza"

"you guessed right" I said giving him a hug.

"come on then…there someone I want you to meet."

* * *

**WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS?**  
**OH AND I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY... RICHELLE MEAD DOSE...**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 is up. i hope you like it. i have been up all night writing it.**

* * *

"_I'm guessing you don't want to go back to class Roza"_

"_You guessed right" I said giving him a hug. _

"_Come on then…there someone I want you to meet."_

...

"Who?"

"You will see." He said. We walked to the other side of campus towards the guest housing. We walked through the front lobby and up the stairs to the third floor. He lead me to a large white door with a golden number thirty four on it.

"Why are we here comrade?"

He didn't answer but knocked on the door. A girl who looked just like Dimitri answered. She was just a year or two younger than me. "Hey Dimika. Who is this?"

"Viktoria, this is my student Rose Hathaway, rose this is my little sister Viktoria" Dimitri said. Viktoria was pretty; she was wearing a tight light blue shirt with a pair of black jeans on.

"Oh My God! You're Rose Hathaway. You're like a legend at my school. You killed two striogi, then another million when they attacked your school, with the help of the Ozera kid…wait why are you not in class?"

"I…umm…" I mumbled still shocked from meeting Dimitri's sister and also about how much she knows about me…

"She got thrown out of her class." Dimitri said. "Where is mom and Paul?"

"Taking a walk around campus" she said "oh do you want to come in?"

We nodded and walked in to the lounge room. There was a massive plasma screen TV and two large white sofa's with one single seater. The room was painted a light shade of white. I went to sit down next to Dimitri but he pulled me on to his lap and put his arms around me.

"Dimika… why is Rose on your lap?" Viktoria asked "I thought she was your student"

"Because I love her and yeah she is my student" wow did he really just say that. Oh my god…

Just then a little boy about the age of ten burst through the door "uncle Dimika" he squealed. He was a tiny version of his uncle, an older woman in her forties or fifties walked through the door.

"mom this is Roza… the girl I was telling you about"

**

* * *

**

**please R&R :)**

**from jimmie jr**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey sorry its so short i wrote it in sose :)**

**

* * *

**

We spent the rest of the day with Dimitri's family. They knew about him and me, they didn't really mind. They would be staying for a month because they hadn't seen Dimitri in five years. Sonya and Karolina were both to pregnant to fly so they couldn't come. We where there til curfew Dimitri walked me back to my dorm. I missed out on the assembly today.

"Night Dimitri" I looked around. There was no one there so I gave Dimitri a quick kiss on the lips and then walked in to my room and fell asleep straight away.

... … … … …

I woke up feeling nauseous again. I jumped out of bed and ran in to the bathroom again. Ok something must be wrong. The days went by for a week in the same pattern. Waking up…throwing up … training … school… and sleep.

… … … … …

I was in the cafeteria with like seven doughnuts on my plate. Lissa came and sta beside me wearing a pink shirt and

"Rose, I am worried about you." Lissa said.

"Why?"

"Rose…you keep throwing up…Adrian said that your aura was funny, your always sleeping and eating so much more…"

"What's your point?"

"Rose…are…are you pregnant?" she asked.

"What...no… I can't be..." I said so shocked but now she said it, it all makes sense. But the only person I have done it with is a damphir for god sake.

"Can you just take a pregnancy test… please…" she didn't wait for me to answer just dragged me towards the infirmary. There was a lady in her late forties there. "Can I have a pregnancy test please" Lissa asked.

She walked off and came back with a box and handed it to Lissa. Lissa went to her room and told me to go piss on the stick.

I had to wait three minutes for the results…they were the longest three minutes of my life. Then I looked at the test and it said…

**

* * *

**

**please R&R please... if you dont like it tell me how to improve it please!**

**from jimmiiieeeeeeee lol **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry it took so long to update :)**

* * *

_She walked off and came back with a box and handed it to Lissa. Lissa went to her room and told me to go piss on the stick._

_I had to wait three minutes for the results…they were the longest three minutes of my life. Then I looked at the test and it said…_

...

Positive

"Rose…what does it say?" Lissa said standing across the room to me.

"I'm… I am… pregnant Liss!" I fell to the floor crying.

I can't be pregnant…Dimitri is a damphir…I'm a damphir…it's impossible. i stood up and ran out of the door leaving a shocked Lissa behind me.

I ran to the track...

So much was going through my head.

What is Dimitri going to say?  
How will he take it?  
Will he leave me?

_**Rose where are you?**_Lissa asked through the bond _**are you okay?**_

I slowly started walking to Lissa's room. When I got to her building the clock said it was two fifty five. That meant I was running for over two hours. When I got to her room I knocked on the door and Dimitri opened it…

"Roza… where have you been?"

"The track" I mumbled. I walked in to Lissa's room and sat on her bed with her. She put her arm around me and said _**it will be ok. Tell him he is the father **_through the bond.

"How did you know?" I whispered to her. Dimitri was looking at us trying to figure out what we were talking about. _**I saw the way you two act around each over and how happy you have been when you are with him and also I may have walked in on you two kissing about a month ago… when we got back from the ski trip…**_

"So should I tell him?" I whispered _**yeah, you should Rose… he loves you.**_

"Dimitri I'm…I'm…preg…pregnant."

* * *

**please review... i know its short i will write more soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**_i know people have been asking for longer chapters so i promise the next one will be longer_**

* * *

_"Dimitri I'm…I'm…preg…pregnant"_

...

He just stood there in shock "what…" he mumbled after five minutes of complete silence.

"I am pregnant Dimitri."

"Who…who's the father? Ivashkov?" he asked quietly. He had hurt written all over his face.

Lissa decided it was her time to speak "You are Dimitri…You're the father"

He looked confused "what! It's impossible…damphir's can't have kids together"

I just sat there in silence after that…I can't believe Dimitri thinks it's not his kid.

Dimitri just stood up and walked out of Lissa's room. "Liss he thinks it's not his…"I cried in to her shirt.

"Shh…calm down rose. He will come around"


	6. Chapter 6

**longer chapter as i promised lol - longest one yet i think lol **

**please revew and i hope you like itttt**

**

* * *

**

**DPOV**

"Dimitri I'm…I'm…preg…pregnant."

I just stood there in shock "what…" i mumbled after five minutes of complete silence. WHAT! I can't believe rose slept with someone else after everything we have been trough.

"I am pregnant Dimitri."

"Who…who's the father? Ivashkov?" i asked quietly. I am really upset and hurt but I tried not to let it show but I failed.

Lissa decided it was her time to speak "You are Dimitri…You're the father"

"What! It's impossible…damphir's can't have kids together"

The kid can't be mine its genetically impossible for two damphir's to have kids together.

I just stood up and walked out of Lissa's room. I ran to the gym and started to punch the crap out of one of the dummies. I don't know how long I was here for until Viktoria came and found me. "Dimika, what's wrong?" she asked "why are you crying?" I didn't realise I was until then and quickly wiped the tears away.

"Where are mom and Paul?"

"In the guest housing, why?" she asked all confused.

"I will tell you with them two" I said walking towards the door with Viktoria following close behind me. When we got there I walked straight in. mom came rushing up to me and gave me a hug.

"Dimika, Rose is worried about you, she came here looking for you" my mom said.

"Mom Roza is…pregnant…" I said moving to the couch and sitting down.

"Who is the father?" Viktoria asked quietly.

"She said I was…but it's impossible" I started to cry again… my family haven't seen me cry since I was seven.

"It could be" Paul said from the other side of the room.

Just then my cell phone rang… I picked it up "guardian Belikov" I said

"Dimitri…" Rose said. I put the phone on loud speaker so my family could hear.

"Give me the phone" I heard Lissa say in the background. It went silent for a few minutes then Lissa spoke "for god sake Belikov…the kid is yours"

"It's impossible Princess, I want to believe her…I just can't…"

"believe whatever…but I know Rose needs you right now…and that you are the only person rose has ever slept with and that it's probably a shadow kissed side effect…you know what though, Belikov…believe what you want because you know best" she hung up on me after that.

"Think about it Dimika" Viktoria said "you love her…it's obvious…just think…maybe you got out-smarted by a ten year old" with that all three of them left the room. I fell asleep soon after.

…

I woke up at five pm ready for training with Rose. I got up and opened the front door. "Uncle Dimika can I come and watch you please?" Paul said with his big brown eyes. He knew I could never say no to them"

"Umm okay Paul…Just go tell mom"

He ran off and told mom that he was going to come and came back with a huge smile on his face. He took my hand and we walked to the gym. Roza was there sitting in the corner …


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey I am so sorry

I will update soon

I moved than my stepdad left so I haven't had time

sorry sorry


End file.
